The present invention generally relates to information recording apparatuses and more particularly to an information recording apparatus having a compact size and yet capable of recording and reproducing information to and from a recording medium with high recording density and high speed and at the same time capable of solving the problem of heat fluctuation occurring in high-density recording medium by using a heat assist technology.
Recently, recording density is increasing in recording media used for information recording. Typical example would be a magnetic disk recording medium of a magnetic disk apparatus, which is used extensively in computers and computer-related apparatuses. In a magnetic disk apparatus, increase of storage capacity is caused mainly as a result of increase of recording density of the magnetic disk.